Capodanno
by Servania
Summary: Italie est étrange avec Allemagne, ces derniers temps. Il devient distant et réservé et son ami s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "résolution" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **Capodanno

**Résumé : **Italie est étrange avec Allemagne, ces derniers temps. Il devient distant et réservé et son ami s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.

* * *

- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux y aller, déclara Allemagne, les bras croisés, affichant l'air sérieux qu'il réservait aux entraînements.

Italie hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et partit en direction des vestiaires. La guerre était déjà terminée depuis longtemps maintenant mais les deux nations continuaient de s'entraîner ensemble régulièrement. Ou plutôt, Allemagne entraînait Italie afin que le jeune homme sache au moins se défendre lorsqu'il n'était pas là (et, accessoirement qu'il sache faire ses lacets tout seul). Le grand blond regarda son ami partir et attendit qu'il ait franchit la porte pour faire tomber son air sévère. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc et se prit le front entre les mains, incapable de cacher plus longtemps son inquiétude.

Italie était... différent, ces derniers temps. Il était devenu un peu plus distant, plus réservé, moins exubérant. Cette fois encore, à la fin de la séance, il ne s'était pas étiré, moitié riant, moitié grognant, en disant qu'il était épuisé. Il ne s'était pas jeté dans les bras d'Allemagne pour lui faire un câlin avant de courir se changer en faisant "Pasta~". Il n'avait même pas soupiré lorsque, plus tôt, il était venu le chercher pour l'emmener au gymnase. Il faisait quelques progrès en ce qui concernait ses entraînements Il ne rechignait plus, faisait des efforts pour ne pas décevoir son ancien allier, faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans râler... Aux yeux de tous, cela aurait put passer pour une amélioration conséquente dans son comportement mais Allemagne était dubitatif. Quelque chose clochait chez le jeune garçon aux yeux dorés. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu chez lui avec le besoin urgent de préparer des pâtes à la carbonara ou celui de dormir dans le même lit que son hôte. Il ne lui confiait plus tout ce qu'il pensait, hésitait à l'appeler quand il avait besoin d'aide, bref, Allemagne avait la nette impression que son ami essayait de s'éloigner de lui...

Le jeune homme revint en habit de ville, son sac sous le bras. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main en lâchant un "au revoir" qui manquait cruellement de son entrain habituel avant de se diriger à pas modérés vers la sortie. Allemagne se leva et le retint. Il se retourna. C'était plus fort que lui...

- At... Attend, Italie!, hésita-t-il.

Le jeune homme le regarda, attendant qu'il poursuive. Il se crispa un peu sans savoir quoi faire pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

- Euh... Eh bien... Euh... Ah! Un nouveau restaurant vient d'ouvrir, en ville. Il paraît qu'il fait des pâtes succulentes Je me disait que je pourrais t'inviter aujourd'hui, qu'en dis-tu?

"Ainsi, je pourrais lui parler et savoir ce qui ne va pas" pensa-t-il, fier de son idée. Italie se tortilla, mal à l'aise, une légère teinte rouge commençant à poindre sur ses joues.

- Heu... C'est gentil, Allemagne, mais... J'essaie de freiner un peu sur les pastas ces derniers temps alors... Je crois que je dois dire non, mais... Merci pour l'invitation!

Le jeune homme blond fut si incrédule qu'il lâcha l'épaule de son ami, la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson sortit de l'eau. Italie tenta un pauvre sourire forcé et commença à repartir. Allemagne resta médusé ainsi presque une minute avant que le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait ne le tire de sa torpeur. Il rattrapa le brun en quelques secondes, à l'entrée du gymnase, et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un banc en le prenant par les épaules.

- J'ai mal entendu, n'est-ce pas, Italie? Tu arrêtes les pâtes? Ça ne se peut pas, c'est une plaisanterie, non?

Il n'eut droit qu'à une tête baissée pour toute réponse.

- Comment ça se fait? Tu adores les pâtes depuis toujours et maintenant tu veux arrêter? Comment ça se fait?

- Ve...

Le menton du jeune garçon se mit à trembler tendit que ses jolis yeux d'or se remplissaient de larmes. Allemagne, ne sachant que faire, obéit à son instint. Il prit maladroitement le jeune homme dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer. Italie ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à sangloter, mouillant le T-shirt de son ami.

- C... C'est à cause du nouvel an..., lâcha-t-il entre deux sanglots. Pour _capodanno_, je suis allé à Naple, le fêter avec mon frère. La veille... J'avais fait un cauchemar horrible... Tu m'abandonnais parce que j'étais trop inutile et bête pour toi... Alors, j'ai pensé que tu avais beaucoup... D'estime pour Japon, que tu ne le gronde jamais, lui... Alors, j'ai pris des résolutions pour être moins... Moi... Pour faire moins de choses que tu n'aimes pas... Je voulais être plus digne de toi... Que tu me regarde autrement que comme un boulet...

Allemagne le serra contre lui, sans rien dire. Lorsque les sanglots diminuèrent un peu, il le lâcha un peu et plongea son regard d'azur dans les yeux dorés du jeune homme.

- Ecoute, Veneziano. Il m'est arrivé de vouloir que tu changes, que tu sois plus fort et moins insouciant. Je l'avoue, je l'ai souvent souhaité. Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer de cette façon, tu sais? Connais-tu la différence entre toi et Japon? Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense et, il a beau être mon ami tout comme toi, je n'ai pas parfaitement confiance en lui. Toi, tu es le seul que je suis capable d'appeler ainsi, tu comprends?

Il prit en coupe le visage du jeune homme et essuya délicatement une larme qui coulait encore sur sa joue humide. Sans un mot, il déposa un minuscule baiser au coin de ses lèvres, timide et discret comme une confession de lycéen.

- Ne change pas comme cela pour moi, Italie... Je t'aime juste comme tu es...


End file.
